


Therapy

by MistressOfObessions



Category: Justice League (cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Rape, reflecting on the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfObessions/pseuds/MistressOfObessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally go's to a therapist to reflect on his past Ex-boyfriend. Minor mentions of rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I got asked why do I use italics ? Well I use them cause it reflects on what happened in there past. Or there explaining it to a therapist or just reflecting it.

"Tell me, Mr.West is it still bugging you?"

"..."

"Mr.west, we can't fix this if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"It has been bugging me."

She clicked her tongue "Tell me."

Wally sighed "You won't tell no one?"

"Nothing ever leaves this room." 

"It was...around  Twelve o'clock, I was just getting back from a..my job."

She Raised her eye brow "Mr.West,someone like you looks really to young to have a job." She smiled at him 

Wally shrugged "Well i'm 21." 

"Yes, Please continue."

"It was twelve and..my..my "

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"Yes..he, came over he uhh was actually in my apartment."

"How did he get in Mr.West?"

"I actually gave him a Key, i-i didn't know he'd be using it at all i was surprised."

Ms.Haley Took the notes."and this ex-boyfriend you talk about his name is?"

"Bruce..bruce..W-wayne." The name didn't phase the therapist must be one of his haters.

"Please go on." She took down more notes

"He-he....Told me to sit down and."

  _"B-bruce!? What are you doing here?"_

_"I miss you Wally, is there a problem i can't see my boyfriend?"_

_"Were not dating any more bruce..you cheated on me...w-..with Selina." Wally glared_

_"I know  you're with clark." He growled at that name._

_"Yes please leave!"_

_"No."_

_"Don't make me call-"_

_"Call who!? The man of steel? The coward of Superman?"_

_"He's not a-!...mmfmf"_

_Bruce roughed kiss him bruce had grabbed wally's shoulders and held them rough together._

_Wally struggled but finally got bruce off ",Stop! Please just leave me alone!"_

_"I will never leave you alone Wall i am batman and you're The flash and no fucking Superman will Stop me." It continued like this fighting, and bruce... b-bruce..he well you.._

"Raped you." She tensed up a bit

Wally nodded " and this guy clark, does He treat you nice?"

Wally smiled.. "Clark..he's..the most amazing thing ever that happened to me, he's..kind to me,  he's not embarrassed to be with me, and..we have the most amazing dates."

Ms.Haley Smiled. "Sounds like a great guy, are you planning to move in with him?"

"I've been thinking about it."

After Wally said that the timer went off. 

His therapist Smiled at Wally "Same time next week?"

Wally smiled back "yes." He said.


End file.
